


In Joy and Sorrow

by biancav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancav/pseuds/biancav
Summary: Uncertainty fills our life, not to mention the wonders and surprises, pleasant or unpleasant which occasionally occur. What began as another failed night for the boys, turned into one of life's fortuitous paths. Set initally pre-war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

**The 1940s, somewhere at a new yorkian bar.**

 

Steve was angry, anxious. His date was an hour late and his best friend was naughtily snuggling, in front of him, with his date’s friend. “She will be here, Steve.” the girl sighed “I know my friend, she got caught, unexpectedly, into something.” Steve stood up, straightened his back and cleared his voice “I...yes...I need some fresh air.” “You better return, punk, or **else**...” Bucky emphasized the last word, clearly recognizing his friend’s irritated look. With that, the vociferous, darkened salon muffled in the distance, silent notes of an unknown jazz melody accompanying Steve on his way out. He was tired, so tired, rubbing his eyes, wondering _What am I even doing here..._

 

Although, the moment he opened the bar’s door, a sudden shriek bounced back, alongside an audible thud. Steve quickly turned his gaze to the outer part of the entrance, blinking twice at the sight before him _Oh no_ “M-my sincerest apologies, ma’am” he said, offering a helping hand to the lady. She smiled, cheeks turning to a slight shade of red as she stood up, helped by the blue-eyed stranger “I must apologize.” she finally said, dusting off her deep green dress “My head is everywhere but in the real world, after the day I had. I even missed one hour of my arranged date.” she held her breath for a second “I am sorry, too much information.” the lady chuckled. Steve froze at the mention of the arranged date. _“How many could there be at such a small bar?”_   he asked himself, his face twisting nervously. “(Y/N)!!!” a shout came across the hallway, bringing both Steve and the flustered lady back to reality. Bucky hurried to the entrance, holding his excited date’s hand. Thus, the tension minimized. “Diana! Oh, I am so sorry for being late.” the lady said, leaning to hug her friend while throwing a glance at the man at her arm _deep blue eyes, just like the other one_ she noticed, overwhelmed by the rapid pace of how events occured “My training was intense today, **too intense.** ” (Y/N) groaned slipping the last words, breaking the hug “Hopefully my date is still here.” she smiled wryly, forgetful of the two masculine presences. “Have no worries, friend.” Diana smirked, placing a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder, bringing her posture to face the nervous stranger she bumped into earlier “I see you have already met your date. (Y/N), this is Steve.” You stood there in awe, placing your hands around the black belt of the dress in hope of a secure feeling, while observing the other man as he approached Steve with a large smile on his face. You saw him patting Steve on the back, tossing some encouraging gestures and looks, only to find the poor blond-haired gentleman staring frightened at the ground, with his big blue eyes.

 

Nevertheless, snapping back to your senses, you did not come to waste your evening, embarassed and uncomfortable. You removed one hand off your waist and raised it, in an attempt to make acquaintance with your friend’s date while breaking the silence “A proper introduction is required, I believe.” you smiled sweetly, pausing for a moment “My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Diana’s friend.” The man noticing your action, replied “James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short. Charmed.” he winked, placing afterwards, a light kiss on your knuckles. You giggled and turned to Steve “Steve, apparently fate holds for us comical twists and turns.” you left out a sigh, amused “Let’s go inside and have a good time.” He brought his glance up to yours and gave you a reassuring smile.

 

Consequently, the four of you found a table near a smokey window of the salon, far enough not be disturbed by the performing band and ordered some drinks. After the first round of beers, coffee and alcohol the atmosphere became friendlier, enjoyable even through the entire salon, with the help of a drunk uniform-dressed man who stole the vocalist’s microphone, holding it up above his nose, trying to hit a few high notes as the band kept the rhythm going, while balancing the glass of wine in his other hand. All the customers bursted out into laughter, some of them cheering and applausing, Bucky near you, being caught up in the charade, whistling as he stood up and threw his fist in the air. In contrast, Steve was sinking in his seat, with red cheeks after signaling to his friend to stop acting foolish. Not that you minded, quite the contrary, the whole sight warmed your heart, distracting you from your tired body. Not long after, the mood calmed down for a bit, laughter being heard from time to time, and as you cleared your voice trying to get your company’s attention, you initiated a conversation “Now, boys, tell me what do you do? Are you from New York?” Steve looked up, gesturing to his friend to answer “Actually yes, we are. From Brooklyn to be precise.” Bucky raised a confident eyebrow and continued “I also enrolled in the army, although I am still in training.” your friend caught the soldier’s bicep and nodded admirably whilist. You giggled and turned to Steve again. The blond-haired man sensed the looks thrown upon him and stood up abruptly “E-excuse me, I must use the bathroom.” and with that, he left without looking back. You rolled your eyes, putting on a confused look “He is just terribly shy, I’m afraid.” Bucky intervened, assurring you and Diana with a sad smile “But enough of that.” the brown-haired man shook his head “Tell me about that intense training you had today, (Y/N). So intense you made my friend wait for such a long hour.” he said with a playful smirk. You laughed sarcastly “I want to become a nurse, soldier” you threw a judgemental look at Bucky “A nurse to help your fellow brothers in arms, on the battlefield.” Bucky remained silent, calculating his next move as his cheeky smile diminished. At that point, Diana raised up and suddenly shouted for someone across the room “You stay here, I’ll be right back.” she said, quickly begging you only through facial expression to keep her date entertained. You sighed and nodded in agreement.

 

She brightened up, mouthed a thank you and ran off. Undoubtedly, an awkward silence fell upon your table and you looked left and right trying to find a topic to discuss. That was when it striked you, Steve had not returned from the bathroom yet. “Bucky?” you caught his attention “Steve is still in the bathroom...do you think he is alright?” Bucky suddenly aware of his missing friend and your remark, stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the men’s bathroom, not before assuring you it won’t take long. You nodded. You followed Bucky with your look as he was searching frenetically for his absent friend, but in the end he shot you a worried glance. You furrowed your eyebrows and left the table to help the brown-haired in his search. Bucky came with a plan, hoping you two would cover more ground - while he was searching in the salon and the front garden, you took the back garden, remaining to meet back up at the table in case your search turned unsuccessful. You whispered Bucky a good luck and went for the back door across the crowded salon.

 

As you opened it and moved your head in all directions, you heard some manly, insulting laughs. A couple smoking outside pointed with their heads, in the direction of the group, apparently reading your worried glance in an instant. You quickly followed the voices right at the corner, where the back garden and the bar’s walls meet, to find Steve surrounded by a group of four muscular men, already bruised and on his knees. The small, faded light above Steve’s head flickered _what in the world happened?_ you asked yourself hurrying towards his side. Still, you decided that you should wait a few seconds, to observe their intentions. Steve woke up all of the sudden, channeling all of his strength judging by his menacing posture and tried to punch one of his beaters and run, but he got his throat in the fist of another. As he left out a painful groan, your date passed out at the bullies’ feet. Your vision darkened and you shouted, making yourself known, running in the direction of the abusers, chest out showing no fear. You furrowed your eyebrows as one the guys commented “My, my, what a gorgeous dame we have here.” and winked, leaving you in disgust. Eyes sparkling in bright diamond-shaped like lights, you caught the abuser’s hand and froze it to the point where he genuinely feared for his life at the sight of something supernatural. He pulled his hand out of your grip and ran off towards the door only to bump into Bucky “She is not human! She is the devil!” the affected man shouted while pointing at you, as Bucky stared in confusion, feeling a somehow icy sensation. The others followed their companion, in horror, cautiously avoiding you. You signaled Bucky to come help you out, motioning your finger in circles at the same level with your head, showing you had no idea of what the crazy man was shouting about.

 

Although, you forgot to mention one thing at the beginning of the date - _you indeed, had some unnatural powers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Bucky saw you first, holding Steve’s head on your lap, carefully hovering your hand above his bruises and a bloody scratch making its way down from his best friend’s temple. His anger was mixed with worry, he wanted to turn around and beat up the abusers. In the blurry surroundings of his mind, Bucky heard a whisper _“he will be alright”_ not sure whether he heard correctly or it was just his impulse in protecting Steve. You chew your inner cheek, while attenuating the dark spots on Steve’s face with your icy touch, wary of Bucky’s lost gaze. **“Bucky!”** you shouted as the brown-haired man blinked twice and lowered his gaze. He snapped back to his senses, searching for your comforting look and quickly raised his hands to grab Steve off the floor. You retrieved your hands from Steve’s face, making sure Bucky suspects nothing of your unusual cold touch, avoiding his questioning gaze “Do you know what happened here?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. You shook your head “I got here just in time to see Steve beaten up.” you exhaled as you continued “He looked really angry... does he get caught up in fights often?” you smiled sadly when Bucky placed him on his back. “He does... he actually does, **too often**.” he nodded in agreement as he emphasised those last two words. You found the statement quite unusual, looking at Steve’s slender figure. Bucky followed your intrigued look and added “Fights follow him everywhere due to his sense of justice and an uncontrollable claim of own opinions.” he laughed lightly at the mental image of his best friend trying to convince a group of people of what is just in life. You began walking towards the door “Is that so?” and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder “Let us take him home so I can put my training to use.” the blue-eyed soldier smiled thankfully at your words.  


 

You also searched for Diana in order to inform her of the current turn of events, but she was nowhere to be found, the salon becoming incredibly crowded with every passing moment. Bucky was waiting for you outside, at the main entrance, carrying Steve _“I’ll explain everything to her, tomorrow”_   you created a mental note as you leaned forward to grab your date’s jacket and bag off the bench once occupied. The moment you raised up, an imbalaced, probably drunk lady pushed your hand hard enough to drop the bag, opening itself up. _“Well this is great”_ you sighed as you began gathering things off the floor, passing customers carelessly stepping over a drawn paper. You rushed to quickly pick it up and put it safely back in Steve’s bag. You stared at the painting for two seconds, astonished by the multicoloured landscape, with a small cottage triumphantly claiming its territory on the highest hill, noticing down in the left corner, an undulated signature. An ‘S’ and ‘R’ were visibly contoured, assuring you of whom the creator of the painting was. You jumped back on your feet, with the secured bag and jacket in your possession and hurried out the door. “Ready to go!” you told Bucky. “Good then.” he replied, adjusting Steve’s weight on his back “Our apartment is not far from here.”  


 

You passed through the small park illuminated by grandiose lamps, the midnight colours igniting your curiosity over the painting earlier found. You cleared your voice and Bucky turned his gaze over to you “Something on your mind, (Y/N)?” he asked. “No, not actually.” you paused for a second, trying to find proper words for the following question “If you are a soldier, then what does Steve do? I found an incredible painting in his bag, you see...” you rushed through the reply. “You intuited right.” Bucky gave you a reassuring smile “Steve paints amazingly, but he is well aware of the poor income of this profession.” he sighed. The surroundings were changing into mighty flat buildings made of brick and Bucky continued “This is probably the reason why he is so angry all the time” you both laughed at the remark.  
  


 

The soldier stopped in front of a smaller building with brown bricks, motioning his head towards his lateral pockets “We arrived home, but you must take out the keys first, doll.” You slightly blushed hearing the nickname and grabbed the keys from the left pockets of his black jacket. The key clicked in the lock and you opened the door, holding it while Bucky had entered, carrying Steve up the stairs. You closed the door behind you and locked it back up, a tired sigh escaping your mouth. The apartment could be described as common, a grey theme decorating the living room, with only colorful magazines scattered around in a messy manner, a small light hovering above the plaid couch. Before you could take notice of other rooms, Bucky returned downstairs, trying hurriedly to tidy up a little, excusing himself “I didn’t think I would return with a girl home tonight” he smirked. You rolled your eyes, letting out a muffled laughter as you took off your light green coat. You placed it on the couch and turned to Bucky “Now, do you have any emergency kit? Or perhaps disinfectant and bandages?... Wait.” you paused for a moment while you searched through your large purse “I have everything I need, no worries.” Bucky blinked in surprise “What’s with the confused look, soldier? After all, I’m coming straight from training” you chuckled, meeting the man’s admiring gaze. You took everything needed out of your purse and headed upstairs. You also asked Bucky for a medium sized towel, soaked up in warm water, with which he can clean Steve’s face while you searched for other injuries. After a little while, taking off the blond-haired’s shirt, you found a few other bruises on his arms, probably because they were held in a vicelike grip by his abusers and you imagined an immobilized Steve receiving hard punches in his stomach, but quickly shook the idea out of your head.  
  


 

Additionally, you cleansed other found cuts with hydrogen peroxide and placed bandages above, Bucky following your every move while holding his friend’s right arm, as you instructed. You thought his arm might be broken but after an attentive inspection, you decided it was just a sprain and wrapped it up in thicker cloth. Moving further down Steve’s body, a light shade of red appeared on your cheeks. Bucky noticed and laughed lightly “I wouldn’t laugh if I were you - **you** must take his pants off.” you stated with a grin “Oh, I see no problem!” Bucky replied smiling back proudly. He moved by your side, undoing Steve’s pants when a pair of blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of you both “Oh shit.” you saw Bucky falling off the bed and laughed heartily at the sight. You rapidly moved your gaze back to Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder “Don’t worry, Steve. Everything is all right, you are home and safe.” smiling sweetly. He nodded in agreement with slight confusion visible in his eyes “Wh-what were you doing with my pants?” Bucky raised his head “We were searching for other injuries, punk.” he replied “Especially after the hard beat you received.” putting his angry mom look on his face. You wiped off the tears of laughter beginning to form in the corner of your eyes and intervened “The already discovered injuries are not serious, tho.” Steve cut you off “Then neither are the others.” and tried to jump out of his bed. He let out a painful groan and sighed in defeat. “I am sorry.” the blond-haired looked back at you “And thank you for your help.” he smiled sadly. “Well then.” Bucky got up on his feet, dusting off his outfit “Anyone wants something to drink? Tea or water for you Steve.” he grinned mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little after 2 AM, in the boys’ apartment.**

“I should really get going.” you raised up from your chair, feeling dizzy. “No way!” both men stated in unison. “What?!” you asked back confused “I have training tomorrow.” you cleared your voice “today...”. “At least let me accompany you on your way home.” Bucky insisted “Yes, me too!” Steve joined quickly. You and Bucky furrowed your eyebrows, turning your glances to the patient “There is no way you are going out in that condition, Steve. I am saying it as a nurse.” you underlined “Then it’s a must I take you home safely.” Bucky said returning with his jacket. You sighed “Very well. My apartment is neither far or near.” you informed. Steve moved to retrieve your coat from the couch, holding it up so you can put it on easily. You smiled back at him “Oh and by the way, Steve, your paintings are incredible.” His mouth fell open “You saw them...?” he asked, blushing. You nodded in agreement “But not all of them, tho. Only two, I’m afraid.” and giggled. “Perhaps you should return some other time and view the others as well.” Bucky said from behind while winking to Steve. The blond-haired man tried to control the red on his cheeks and replied “Yes! You are welcomed here, (Y/N).”. “Thank you.” you returned “It would be wonderful. I have no training on Sunday, neither on Monday” you paused, calculating something in your mind “That’s two days from now.” Steve smiled sweetly and led you to the main entrance, Bucky following quickly. “See you Sunday!” you said and waved back to the blond-haired man.

 

  
  
On your way back, Bucky told you how he and Steve had become best friends and how he always took care of him, you acknowledging the fact after yesterday’s episode. Absorbed by the street lamps’ faint light, you learnt Steve’s mother died 4 years ago and since then, they were living together. You smiled sadly and Bucky looked at you, admiring your wavy black hair. “We have been through a lot.” he finally broke the silence as you turned to stop in front of a narrow brick building “I’m sure you have. Well then, this is my stop.” you motioned with your hand “It isn’t as small as it looks.” you laughed lightly “If you want a glass of water, or to use the bathroom...” Bucky rapidly intervened, chuckling “No, I am alright, doll. Thank you heartily for today - yesterday.” he quivered. “And I thank you for taking me home. Be careful.” you replied. With that you turned on your heels and headed towards the stairs “(Y/N)!” you heard from behind “See you Sunday!” a hopeful glance greeted yours “See you Sunday, Bucky!”.

 

 

You closed the door behind you and inhaled deeply, reflecting upon recent events. You took off your coat and dress in the middle of the living room, thinking of how you used your powers openly and recklessly this time as you tried to justify your actions _“I couldn’t just let them carry on with their beating.” “But you could have run to Bucky.” your inner voice said_ , you shook your head _“It would have taken too long”_ _“But you could have distracted them.” you heard the voice again_ _“It felt too good...”_ you finally admitted. You snapped back to your senses, went to the bathroom for a quick wash, too tired to clean up your mess in the apartment and headed straight to bed.

 

  
  
You woke up in the morning with a terrible headache, cursing under your breath. You had to get up and prepare yourself – coffee, breakfast, but wait _“Shower first.”_ you thought.

 

You prepared for the day full of training to come, hoping not to tire yourself out before you get a chance to talk with Diana about what happened yesterday. You stepped outside of the apartment, the early spring air still quite chilly, making you feel like the nurse’s skirt uniform was too short to keep you warm. Yet these normal life things are trivial, you had to discuss with Diana about what happened and quickly, perhaps you have the chance to bump into her in training but in three years since you started, such encounter has happened only twice as she enrolled in a different medical department.

 

  
  
The day passed uneventful, apart from the real-life simulation battlefield situation you were presented today in training with injured, mutilated soldiers crying and struggling for their life as you were asked to perform your duties. Yet the horrible sight only strengthened your decision in becoming an army nurse. You were walking towards your friend’s apartment, alongside the high brick buildings, trying to enjoy the sunny day without thinking of what you witnessed today or what’s about to come. _“This will certainly be no good.”_ you thought as you knocked on Diana’s front door. The door opened and a half dressed in training uniform Diana was already looking daggers at you. “Where in the world were you last night?!” she suddenly snapped “Diana, listen...I really need to talk to you- “ you tried to explain as she interrupted you “Oh, you better.” She motioned with her head for you come inside, with a frown still visible on her face. You took off your coat and put it on a chair in the hallway, while Diana got rid of the last piece of her training uniform. “Alright.” you began as you sat down on the couch, catching your friend’s attention “After you left to meet that acquaintance of yours in the bar, Steve failed to return to our table from the bathroom and me and Bucky got worried.” Diana nodded in acknowledgement “So we got up and began searching for him...” you paused for a moment “It was me who found Steve getting beatin up by a group of toughs.” her eyes widened slightly and you began to stumble upon your words “I am sorry, I- I couldn’t just stand there and watch them beat Steve up and... Bucky was too far away and Steve passed out and... I had to- “. “You had to what?” Diana asked both frightened and angry “I used my powers, Diana...” you finally admitted, sighing worriedly. She was staring at you, eyes and mouth wide open, not knowing how to reply. She raised up from her chair and shook her head while walking rapidly from one side to another in the living room. “No one suspects anything, Diana!” you tried to reassure her. “No one suspects? No one suspects anything, (Y/N)?!” she exclaimed in dismay “That means some one saw what you did, which was what exactly?” Diana raised a questioning eyebrow, obviously concerned for her friend’s safety, you looked her in the eyes “I-I...froze the leader’s hand.” you continued “And then Bucky showed up in the back door as the tough ran shouting that I am the devil...” Diana already put her head in her palms “He doesn’t know anything, Diana! He really doesn’t, I am sure of it!” you tried to reassure her once again, the atmosphere clearly filled with tension. “We have been hiding for so long, (Y/N)...” she finally replied. You smiled sadly “As long as no one mentioned anything...I believe I will be fine.” You reached to grab Diana’s hand and a grin showed up on your face “Now let me continue my story.” Diana looked at you in confusion. You told her about how you and Bucky took Steve home, how you patched him up and how you laughed when Bucky fell off the bed undoing Steve’s pants. A slight shade of red appeared on your cheeks at the thought of the incident and Diana noticed. “Anyway…” you finished abruptly “We meet again on Sunday. Steve wants to show us his paintings. I know you have no training, so you must come.” you winked at your friend. Diana sighed loudly, obviously intrigued “Fine. I am coming. What are we wearing?” she smirked at you and you laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Feedback and suggestions are most welcome, thank you!!!


End file.
